The Execution
by mabelreid
Summary: One Shot tag to 15X6 ****Major Spoilers for Date Night*** Spencer visits his nemesis in prison, one last time.


**_Disclaimer: see my profile_**

**_A/n please be warned for major spoilers of 15X6 "Date Night," if you haven't seen the episode. Thank you in advance for your consideration of my tag to the episode. It takes place 3 months after the events shown_**

**_A/n 2 this one shot is dedicated to my wonderful friend and beta, REIDFANATIC. I was informed yesterday by her brother, that RF passed away at the end of last month. I'll miss my friend and I thank her for nearly fifteen years of good friendship, and for helping me hone my writing and editing skills. If not for her interest in the early days, I might not have delved this deeply into the FanFiction world. We never met in person but I consider her a close friend and I know she'd be disappointed never to see how CM finally ends._**

**_The Execution of Cat Adams _**

Finally!

That one word echoed in Spencer's head as the guard accompanying him through MPWCF opened the last door between him and Cat Adams. The door grated and squeaked, and for a flash of time, before Cat met his gaze, he saw prison bars and heard a familiar voice of the recent past say.

"_You better grow eyes in the back of your head. I can get you anywhere." _

However, the voice was like a badly tuned radio and it faded away before he had time to react to the memory. Instead, he stared at the one woman in the world, who'd nearly beaten him three times, and three times he'd won, but at a cost, he contemplated on an endless loop, during sleepless nights in countless hotel rooms. Cat stared back at him and there was simmering rage deep in her dark eyes. The flirtation he was used to seeing was gone and a tiny part of him felt disappointment, but his exaltation at her coming end drowned the dark part of him that was attracted to her black soul.

"Hello, Spencer," she said after long minutes.

He stood while she sat, clothed in orange, with her long, black hair in a ponytail, and chains around her wrists and ankles. "Hello, Cat."

"Come to say goodbye.

"Yes."

She snorted and turned away to study the dull, gray walls around them. "I knew you couldn't stay away. After all, your little _experiment _in dating that goody-two-shoes failed miserably. Tell me, did she slap you, call you terrible names, or did she just kick you to the curb like the sad, little puppy dog you are."

Spencer couldn't keep the smile off his face. It radiated from him and made Cat frown in surprise. "I see you've been cut off from keeping tabs on me. Good, we've wondered about that. Thank you for putting yourself on Death Row and away from other malleable souls. How is it, by the way?"

"What?"

"Death Row. Are you bored, Cat? Or, are you as _ecstatic_ as I am that you're getting your wish to die?"

"Why are you so happy?" Cat asked and ignored his taunt.

"Because Max was in on the gag at my apartment. She played you like a well-tuned violin and you fell for it. I can't tell you how proud I am of her."

"You didn't know she was in on it. You thought I ruined your little platonic relationship. I saw it in your eyes. I know you, Spencer."

"No, you think you do, but you don't," he corrected.

"Oh, I do and sooner or later, Maxie will learn the truth about you. I hope it's sooner because I'm the only one for you and you know it. You can have me in death if you want."

"It's true that I enjoyed kissing you, but that was only because there's a part of me that _is_ black, just like everyone in the world. The difference between me and you are that I fight against my darkness and I win -every day. You surrendered to it long ago, and now -well you're going to die a slave to your inner blackness. I'm sorry for you, Cat."

"I don't believe you and even if what you say is true about your inner demon, it doesn't matter because our kiss was real, Spency. I'll think of you when they stick that needle in my arm."

"I'll be watching, Cat if only to see for myself that you're out of this world and my life – for good."

"You'll be sorry when I'm gone, and you'll always think of me when you kiss Maxie."

"Yes," Reid admitted and made her smile. "I _will_ think of you in the back of my mind and will rejoice that I'm with her and you're rotting in the ground in some pauper's field. Goodbye, Cat. See you in the death chamber."

CMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCMCM

Spencer winced as the gate to the women's correctional facility closed behind him. He prayed to the universe it was the last time he'd have to hear such a noise, but with his job it was unlikely. Still, his heart soared within his chest as he walked past the guards and to a woman waiting just outside the last sets of gates, connected to the fence topped with guard towers and razor wire. A crowd of people was gathered, some of them protesting the death penalty and others cheering for Cat's death. He shuddered and continued away from them to Max.

"Hey," he greeted her with a long, warm kiss that banished all thoughts of a twisted and desperate soul that had no more control over his heart or head.

"Hey," Max said and took his hand. "You okay?"

"Yeah. I watched them insert the needle in her arm and push the plunger. She's gone and it's finally over for all of us."

"Good."

"Can we get out of here?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Max tugged him to their rental car. "You want coffee or dinner."

"Actually, it's been three months since Cat did her best to make me a monster in your eyes. I'm tired of taking it slow. Let's hit the gas pedal and see where it takes us."

Max's eyebrow went into her hair. "You know, sometimes I think you truly can read my mind."

Spencer laughed and for the first time in what felt like years, the weight of the world tumbled off his shoulders. "Maybe I can," he teased.

Max shook her head and pulled him down for another searing kiss. "Come on, let's go back to my hotel room and I'll show you how bad this good girl can be if that's what you want."

"No," he shook his head. "I'm swearing off bad girls. From now on, I want what's good and beautiful."

"I think I can handle that."

He took her hand and let her lead him away from the darkness of one lost soul and into the light of the possibility of love to last.


End file.
